Together, Home alone
by KuroVampireCat
Summary: Kaito and Akaito are home alone and the redhead is bored. What happens when Akaito can't keep his hands to himself? warning boyxboy and twincest


**Hey there~ This is my first time submitting a story to FF, so yeah, I hope you like it~ please feel free to leave comments on if you liked it or not and what you think should change! This is also, for the most part, incomplete. So, do tell me if you'd like me to continue to another chapter!~ **

**Oh, also. I do not own Kaito or Akaito or any Vocaloids!~**

* * *

><p>Kaito sat in a chair reading the book in front of him broadly taping the side of his head. "Nii-chan… I'm bored… can we do some thing?" Akaito says sitting on the ground at Kaito's feet.<p>

"What do you want to do?" Kaito said flatly to his younger brother.

Akaito looks up standing and leaning on Kaitos chair looking at the book "What is that book about?" The red headed boy asked

"...It's Alice in wonder land…" Kaito replied simply not looking up.

"That's boring…" Akaito sighs leaning on Kaito's shoulder leaning his head on his twins.

"Can you get off me?" Kaito says moving slightly making Akaito slip and land in Kaito's lap, his book falling to the floor.

Akaito looks up at Kaito blushing slightly "Sorry…"

Kaito sighs shaking his head "What ever… can you get up now?" The blue haired boy said looking away.

Akaito smirks looking up at him cuddling into his brother "I don't want to" Akaito says smirking more putting a hand on his brothers face turning it towards him.

"S-stop it… and don't look at me like that… I hate it when you get like this" he grumbles trying to turn his head away from Akaito.

"Come on you never let me have any fun" Akaito sinkers pulling Kaitos head closer.

"Akaito…stop" Kaito says trying to pull away from him.

Akaito chuckles "No, I don't want to" Leans up pressing his lips agenst his brothers forcefully.

Kaitos eyes widen slightly and he pulls away "Akaito!" He gasps putting his fingers to his own lips his face reddening slightly.

"You've never let me kiss you before" Akaito said smiling brightly

"I-I didn't…" Kaito said.

"Can I do it again?" Akaito asks putting his arms around Kaitos neck pulling his face closer his hand brushing his brother's cheek lovingly.

"W-what if some one comes in?" Kaito asks trying to keep his head back.

"The doors locked we'll be warned if some ones coming" Akaito says slyly, licking his brothers lips lightly. Kaitos face went red, his mind racing. "Come on, no one will know, just one more?" Akaito said brushing his lips lightly agenst Kaitos cheek.

Kaito glances to the side nodding slightly "Fine… just one more then you're done" Kaito mumbles shaking his head.

Akaito smiles pulling Kaito closer kissing him again, tangling his hands in his brother's hair. Kaito pulls away slightly but stops and puts his arms around Akaito kissing him back. Akaito smirks his tongue slipping out liking his twins lips looking for a way in, Kaito opens his mouth slowly, letting Akaitos tongue into his mouth his own tongue meeting his shyly. Akaito pulls Kaito closer running his tongue around in his mouth hungrily. Kaito lets out a small moan his tongue playing with Akaitos. Akaito laughs in the kiss moving so he's sitting up with his legs on either side of Kaito, leaning into him. Kaito attempts to say some thing but it's lost in their tangled tongues and he pushes agenst Akaitos chest slightly. Akaito pushes himself into his brother more making the chair fall over both of them falling to the ground their lips parting. Akaito sits on top of Kaito looking down at him smiling slyly "I want more" He said leaning down letting his lips brush over his brothers.

Kaito nods slowly his face red "I do too…" He puts his hand at the back of his brother's head bringing their lips together again. Akaito wraps his arms around his twin's neck kissing Kaito deeply; Kaito throws his arms around Akaito holding him closer pressing into the kiss. The two kissed for a bit before pulling away gasping for air.

"I-I want more than just your lips Nii-chan" Akaito says looking down at his brother a lustful look on his face.

Kaito nods slightly not really knowing what to do "J-just do what you want…"

Akaito nods grinning "I was going to anyway" then starts unzipping his brother's jacket. Kaitos face goes red looking up biting his lip, Akaito leans down pulling his twins shirt up to his neck leaning his head down licking his brothers chest.

Kaitos face goes red his arms stuck above his head by his shirt and jacket. "Akaito…I can't move" he says squirming slightly "Or see…any thing for that matter"

Akaito laughs grinning starting to pull Kaitos shirt off but stops as the bottom half of his brothers face comes out of it "That's the point Nii-chan" he laughs kissing his brothers lips lightly.

"A-Akaito! Don't tie me up!" Kaito says squirming more "An-and I want to see what you're doing to me!" He snaps.

Akaito chuckles kissing his brother again "Trust me you don't want to see it" he says slyly licking his brother's cheek.

"Let me go!" Kaito cries.

Akaito leans down capturing his brother's lips with his kissing him deeply then pulls away a little bit "you said for me to do what I want Nii-chan" smirks licking his brothers chin.

Kaitos face goes red and he bites his lip "F-fine…"

"Thank you Nii-chan" Akaito said running his hand down his brother's bare chest, laughing as his brother shivers under his touch. He leans down licking and kissing his brothers chest rubbing it tenderly. Kaito lets out a soft moan trying to hold it in. "Just let it out Nii-chan it's just us" Akaito says slyly biting his collar bone lightly, Kaito nods slightly his face red. Akaito licks down his brother's chest nipping it lightly stopping at his belly button starting to suck on it lightly. Kaito lets out a moan his back arching, his hands going into his hair pulling at it. Akaito grins sucking harder, hearing his brother moan louder, he rubs his hands down his brother's body. Kaito squirms whimpering softly his hands staying tangled in his own hair. "Are you enjoying this?" Akaito asks licking his twin's stomach. Kaito nods slightly, Akaito grins his hands going to his brothers pants playing with them lightly before undoing them

"Akaito… what are you doing?" Kaito asks hearing the zipper of his pants go down.

"Do you really have to ask Nii-chan?" Akaito says slyly, kissing his brother lightly.

Kaitos face goes red "D-don't do that! The others should be home soon!" he said starting to squirm more.

Akaito kisses him deeply again "Let them come home and see us" he whispers slyly, licking his brother's neck kissing it lightly, Kaito nods slightly. Akaito grins starting to suck on his twin's neck, his hand going to the hem of his boxers rubbing his hand back and forth lightly. Kaito whimpers slightly his hands grabbing at the air. Akaito bites his brother's neck lightly, his hand going in grabbing his brother.

Kaito gasps, letting out a moan "Ak-Akaito!"

Akaito kisses his brothers neck lightly, and then lifts his head kissing his brothers lips, lightly starting to rub his brother "What?" he asks slyly licking his brother's neck.

Kaito groans loudly his back arching "S-stop!"

Akaito chuckles rubbing him harder "But I like hearing you moan my name~" he says kissing his brother lightly. Kaito moans his face red as can be, Akaito laughs starting to lick down his brothers chest pulling his pants down more, still rubbing. Kaitos back arches moaning more. Akaito pulls his brothers pants down to his knees with his free hand and kisses his waist lightly. He rubs his brother's chest lightly with his free hand, doing little patterns with his fingers.

Kaito bites his lip his eyes closed tightly, his back arching.

Akaito looks up at his brother, letting him go slowly, leaning his head down kissing his brothers member lightly licking it.

Kaitos eyes shoot open and he gasps slightly, biting his lip again knowing what his brothers about to do.

Akaito smirks slightly then takes his brother into his mouth sucking lightly.

Kaito gasps and groans "Akaito!" he moans loudly

Akaito smiles sucking harder, rubbing his brothers sides

Kaito whimpers starting to pant lightly.

Akaito grins continuing to suck on his brother, his hands rubbing up and down his chest.

Kaito groans gritting his teeth "A-Akaito ssstop, I'm going to… I can't hold it in m-much longer" he says between breaths.

Akaito glances up at his brother not releasing him, the look on his face told him he didn't care and wanted him to release it.

Kaito moans his back arching again, he clenches his teeth unable to hold it in any more releasing into his brothers mouth. He moans his hands griping at his hair tightly.

Akaito swallows it in one gulp and lifts his head releasing his brother and smiles "You taste good" grins kissing his brother lightly. Kaito pants kissing his brother back. Akaito smiles licking his brother's lips nipping at them lightly, the blue haired boy opened his mouth a bit, feeling Akaito pull his shirt off all the way, pulling from the kiss, grinning down at him.

"Come on Nii-chan~ I don't want to be interrupted" Akaito said, getting up and scooping the naked Kaito up in his arms bridle style. Kaito let out a squeak and wraps his arms around him so he won't fall and blushes deeply,

"A-Akaito, what about m-my clothes?" he asked, glancing back. Akaito grinned at him,

"You don't need them Nii-chan~" the red head grinned and shut the door to his bed room.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what did you think?~<strong>

**Thank you in advance for reading my little story and tell me if I should continue!**

**Thanks for your time**

**-Kuro**


End file.
